vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Sophie
The relationship between the Original Vampire, Elijah Mikaelson and the Witch, Sophie Deveraux. Elijah and Sophie met when Elijah arrived in New Orleans to help Klaus and saved Sophie from Marcel's men. They began working together until Elijah broke off their truce and revealed to his siblings that Sophie is the bigger enemy there in New Orleans in Fruit of the Poisoned Tree. They are known as "Solijah" by fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four explains the plan to Elijah.]]Elijah goes to New Orleans to find out who's plotting against Klaus. When Marcel's men are about to kill Sophie, Elijah saves her and demands to know why Sophie's deceased sister, Jane-Anne, wanted Klaus. Sophie takes him to see Hayley and admits that they only wanted to lure Klaus to New Orleans so that he could overthrow Marcel. Sophie tells him of Hayley's pregnancy and they both try to convince Klaus to help take down Marcel. The next morning, Elijah and Sophie meet again and Sophie explains the plan to Elijah. He calls Sophie "honorable". Throughout The Originals Series Season One In, Always and Forever, Elijah first sees Sophie when she is crouched over Jane-Anne's body in the street and pleading with Marcel to let her put her to rest. Elijah follows Sophie to the back of Rousseau's where he saves her from two of Marcel's vampires who are trying to kill her. He asks her what business she has with Klaus and Sophie brings Elijah to the cemetery where she tells him that Hayley is pregnant with Klaus's child. Elijah negotiates with Marcel for the return of Jane-Anne's body to confirm his willingness to cooperate with her. She sends him to convince Klaus to work with them. When Elijah asks how Sophie knows that Klaus won't kill her, she reveals that she's linked to Hayley so that, if she dies, so does Hayley and the baby. He asks why she would threaten an Original, and she says she has nothing to lose. Sophie tells Elijah how Klaus has to be accepted into Marcel's inner circle. When Elijah asks why, Sophie replies that she doesn't trust him. Sophie allows Elijah to take Hayley away, but promises him that if Klaus betrays them, Hayley will die. Elijah then promises their help, but assures her that if any harm does come to Hayley, Sophie must fear him most of all. In House of the Rising Son, When Rebekah introduces herself to Sophie, she says that Elijah mentioned her and explains why its important to find him. In Tangled Up In Blue, Klaus and Rebekah request Sophie perform a tracking spell to find Elijah. They plan to have Katie use such powerful magic that it will mask Sophie's from Davina. When Klaus kills Katie, Sophie's determined to continue, but Rebekah stops her. In Sinners and Saints, When Davina tells Elijah about the Harvest, she mentions that Sophie was the only one to not believe in it as her niece, Monique, was one of the sacrifices. Elijah later tells Klaus and Rebekah this and informs them that this makes Sophie more dangerous than anyone else as she will fight to the death for the life of Monique. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Elijah tries to have Davina unlink Sophie and Hayley as the deal they made is void because of the tactics she used to get them to New Orleans in the first place. Meanwhile Sophie had been abducted by Agnes and her people, Sabine told Elijah and Klaus where Sophie may be held. Once Elijah and Klaus finds her they release her and tells her they need to unlink her and Hayley witch Sophie doesn't agree on and tells him that they had a Deal. Elijah then tells her their deal is over and that they are not on the same side anymore. Sophie then comes with Elijah to help Hayley cool down her fever until Davina has unlinked Hayley and Sophie. Elijah then brings Hayley to the pool while Sophie makes something that will slow down the fever and tells Elijah to hold Hayley around her in the pool. After Davina unlinks Sophie and Hayley, Sophie begs Elijah to not let Klaus kill Agnes. Elijah promises her that one last word, but kills Agnes himself anyway, saying, "No one. Hurts my family and lives. No one." In Après Moi, Le Déluge, when Davina starts losing control of her powers, Elijah goes to find Sophie and brings her back to the abattoir to ask her about what's going on. Sophie tells Elijah that one girl was never meant to hold that much power and if they don't finish The Harvest, the power will end up destroying New Orleans. Elijah doesn't believe her at first but is eventually convinced when the house is rattled to it's foundations by the elements because of Davina's power. Although he does not approve of Sophie digging up Celeste's bones Elijah does not stop her from trying to consecrate them and absorb her magic. He instead goes to the cemetery to pay his respects to Celeste while she is preparing to consecrate her. In Dance Back from the Grave, Elijah phones Sophie when he finds Rebekah under Tunde's spell in the warehouse on the docks. He asks her if there is any way to break the barrier around Rebekah so that he can free her from Tunde's magic. Sophie tells him he can use any ingredient to break the barrier if it is stronger than those that have already been used to cast the spell. Elijah hangs up and bites Hayley to use the power of the baby through her blood. Quotes : Elijah: I'm Elijah... You've heard of me? : Sophie: ''Yes...'' : Elijah: ''Now why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?'' Trivia * In Long Way Back From Hell, he learns of her death although its unclear if he has had suspicions of Monique being her aunt's killer. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship